User talk:Dann135
Talk To Me If that's the way you're going to play.... Bush and Cheney are old news. They have no more impact than a whiffleball since I turned their cojones to marzipan and put them on my mantel - they make a lovely conversation piece.... I on the other hand have Tek Jansen and Esteban Colberto on my side. My Colombian Crack Lawyers will be in Florida tomorrow. I do hope you're prepared. Atenea del Sol 01:24, 1 February 2009 (UTC) It's ON! Sir, you have thrown down the gauntlet! Screw your AutoBots, I've always supported the Decepticons anyway. And do you know who you're dealing with?!?!?!? Atenea del Sol, herself, in person. 68 earth days it what we're talking about here. I am not renowned for being peaceful, merciful, or particularly sane. Would you like your testes bronzed or turned into marzipan? I can arrange either, or both. I didn't spring fully formed from my father's head to take this kind of crud from you, buddy. You're merely mortal. Consider that for a few seconds. My team of Colombian Crack Lawyers await your visit to Bogota with anticipation. Do you really want to battle Crack Lawyers? Do you think you have the slightest of chances or hopes? What delusional hallucenogens are you on? These are CRACK Lawyers. Annihilation of the AutoBots is assured. Aside from my Crack Lawyers, I am fully backed by Senator Al Franken (D MN) and his extensive legal team. Do you think you're better than Norm Coleman? PS - I don't get that thing about supporting a baseball-football team either. Go fig. Atenea del Sol 00:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Compliments Oh my! Why no, I didn't do anything different with my hair, but I did lose some weight, thank you so much for noticing!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism! Sir, if you would be so kind as to suggest a city where our legal teams could interface.... Further, Gorlock the Financial Advisor is not human, as specified by Dr. Colbert, and therefore has no voting rights. Even Further, the XBox is not human, rather manufactured by humans. What's wrong with you? Cardinals aren't allowed to vote on Wikiality either. The can only vote for Pope! And PS, SIGN YOUR FREAKING POSTS, ALREADY. If I didn't know exactly who that was coming from, I'd be mighty confused. Atenea del Sol 00:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism? Did you steal "The Golden Touch of My Truthiness" from me? Are you acting likeSouthern Ilinois University? If so, I think part of your votes should count towards my total! Atenea del Sol 23:13, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Other User's Pages Please let them design their pages. You can always suggest stuff for them on their talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:21, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Voting Rules Make sure you review the voting rules closely.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:00, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Midnight Hawaii time.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:11, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, the clock all wikis use is Greenwich meantime or the universal clock. They don't use American clocks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::Calm down. All votes need to be confirmed before they can be counted.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:50, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I Need Your Help The Truthiness Awards won't let me vote for best caption. --Avng123 16:51, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles I would totally vote for the 2016 presidential election --Avng123 16:51, 25 January 2009 (UTC)